When Friends Fight
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Merida and Rapunzel have been the best of friends since they were little. They didn't think anything could cause them to stop being friends until they hit their junior year of High School when they meet a new classmate who comes between the two of them.
1. New Kid in Town

_**Summary~ Merida and Rapunzel have been the best of friends since they were little. They didn't think anything could cause them to stop being friends until they hit their junior year of High School when they meet a new classmate who comes between the two of them. **_

_**New Kid In Town**_

Rapunzel Corona and Merida DunBroch have been friends for as long as they can remember. Since they were five! They met one day in kindergarten when Rapunzel had first moved to Berk. A group of kids were making fun of her for how long her hair was and Merida stood up for her. From that moment on the two were best friends a d inseparable.

In fifth grade they met a boy named Hiccup. He was awkward and shy, and Rapunzel felt bad for him being alone all the time. After a few times of talking during recess, Merida finally took a liking to him and he was then part of their "group".

Of course the three of them had friends outside of each other, but they mainly spent their time together.

Rapunzel and Merida were walking through the halls of Berk High. It was their first day as Juniors, and Rapunzel was more excited to be there than Merida was.

"Merida, you have no idea how excited I am to finally be a junior! It means one more year of high school, and then we're done!"

Merida groaned and walked up to the locker that is now hers "Yeah, yeah, exciting. More school work, less time to shoot my arrows"

Rapunzel let out a giggle and stood next to her "You always have after school to shoot!"

Merida opened the locker and looked inside it before setting her bag in it. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the familiar sound of Hiccup walking over to them.

How could they distinguish Hiccup from everyone else? Easy. In seventh grade, Hiccup was in a fire. He lost his mother and one of his legs, leaving him with a mechanical leg. His two friends were there for him when it first happened until he pushed them away, telling them that he didn't need their help.

Hiccup gave them both a smile when he made it to them "Good morning! Are you two excited to be back in school?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel said with a smile and at the same time Merida said no with a frown.

Hiccup laughed and pulled his bag off his shoulder "I'm just ready to get this year started and over with"

Merida slammed her locker shut and turned around to face him "I'm ready for it to be the last day of school already."

Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed and Rapunzel grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the gym "Come on! We need to get our schedules so we can compare"

Merida rolled her eyes "I already know how it's going to be. You and Hiccup are going to be in all the honors classes and I'm not, it happens every year, Punz."

"I don't think so this year, Mer. Remember? You did really good in your classes last year, they may stick you in there with us this year."

Merida threw her head back and let out a groan "That just means more work, and less time shooting!"

"Oh stop complaining about it, Mer. It's not as bad as it seems." Rapunzel said with a smile.

Hiccup nudged both their arms once they got to the gym and pointed over towards one of the tables "Do either of you know who they are?"

Rapunzel and Merida looked over at the table he was pointing at. They both shook their heads no, but continued staring at the two new kids. One of them was tall, with brown hair and a goatee. And from the looks of it, had matching brown eyes. The other kid had Merida and Rapunzel's attention more though, he had white hair. It was basically white as snow and he was pale with blue eyes.

Rapunzel tore her eyes away from the boys and looked at Hiccup "Do you think they're related?"

Hiccup shrugged "Possibly. But I don't see much a resemblance."

"Hey Punz," Merida started as she finally looked away from the boys "didn't the house across the street from you get sold finally?" Rapunzel nodded and got her schedule "Do you think it was their family that bought it?"

Rapunzel shrugged "I don't know, there's a possibility. But there are a lot of houses for sale"

Merida nodded "Well that's true. Hey Hic! You're the nicest one in this group, why not go say hi and introduce yourself?"

Hiccup shook his head and started walking towards the exit of the gym "I don't think people like them would want to associate with people like us"

"What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel and Merida both asked.

Hiccup laughed "I mean, they look like they would be the 'popular kind'" he said doing quotations "And then there's us. The bookworm with one leg, the archer with a temper and then the actual nicest one of this group, the artist."

Rapunzel nodded in understanding before grabbing Merida's schedule "We are three of a kind, aren't we?"

Merida crossed her arms and glared at them "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Hiccup shook his head and put his hands up in defensive "No offense intended"

The two of them stopped talking when Rapunzel squealed. "Merida! We do have classes together! You got out in honors!"

Hiccup started laughing as Merida snatched her schedule from her. Honors classes? This is the last thing she wanted this year. Now she was never going to have time to practice her shooting! She groaned and shoved her schedule into her pocket "This is going to be a long year!"

"Just think, now the three of us will finally have classes together!"

Merida rolled her eyes "Yeah, I guess that's a plus to it."

Rapunzel put her hands together and smiled "I just got so much more excited for this year!"

The three of them walked into their first class and took three seats towards the back. Merida leaned back into her chair and stared at the board. Rapunzel was already getting things out that she would need, and Hiccup was doing the same thing.

Merida leaned over and hit Rapunzel's arm when someone walked in "Look! One of the new kids is in here!"

Rapunzel sat up straight in her hair so she would be able to see the kid. She looked around, realizing the only open seat was in front of her. She looked over at Hiccup who wasn't even paying attention, he acted like he didn't even care about what was going on.

Merida and Rapunzel watched as the kid looked around before walking towards the one open seat. He looked between the two of them before sitting down and turning to face them holding a hand out towards Rapunzel who took it and then Merida "I'm Jack"


	2. Becoming Friends

_**Becoming Friends**_

Merida stared at Jack's hand before taking it. Rapunzel glanced between her friend and the new kid, Jack. She figured Merida wasn't going to be saying anything so she smiled at him before talking "I'm Rapunzel. That's Merida, and he's" she said _pointing_ at Hiccup "Hiccup. Where did you move from?"

Jack returned her smile and looked over at Hiccup who still didn't look interested "My family moved from Burgess."

"So," Merida started and rested her face in her hand "was that other kid you were with your brother?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her before nodding "If you're meaning Flynn, then yes. That's my brother. I have a little sister, too."

Hiccup turned his head to look at them. He rolled his eyes when he saw the way that Merida was looking at Jack. Already crushing on the new guy? She's known him for years and has never looked at him like that. Hiccup's eyes widened at the thought. He had never admitted to anyone, not even himself, that he had a crush on her. Was this jealousy he was feeling? He shook his head, it couldn't be possible. "Is that your natural hair? Or do you just dye it that color?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Hiccup "It's natural."

Merida glanced at Hiccup before looking back over at Jack. She knew his eyes were blue from a distance but actually seeing them up close surprised her. She didn't think anyone's eyes were that blue.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something to Hiccup but quickly shut it when the teacher stood up in front of the class and started talking.

By the end of the class, Merida was ready to get out of there while Rapunzel and Hiccup couldn't wait for the next day. They were all standing by their desks packing their things up when Jack turned around and looked at Rapunzel "Do you happen to know where my next class is?" He asked her, handing her his schedule.

Rapunzel looked down at his schedule before giving him a smile "You actually have that class with us. So if you want, you can just stick with us and we'll show you where it is"

Hiccup shot Rapunzel a look. He had never felt this annoyed by being around anyone before. This Jack kid is going to be the death of him already.

Merida looked between Jack and Rapunzel. She barely knew the kid, but he was cute. And she guessed it was possible to have a crush on someone you don't really know. He seems like a nice enough kid, but why isn't he paying attention to her? Why does Rapunzel get the attention?

* * *

Lunch time would have to be Merida's favorite time of the day. She doesn't have to do any work, pay attention to anyone, or even talk. But Jack was sitting with them today, so was his brother, Flynn. They had yet to meet him, but they figured if he was anything like Jack they'd be wanting to.

Merida set her tray down across from Rapunzel and groaned "Is the day over yet?"

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head "Almost. But not just yet"

Merida looked behind Rapunzel at Hiccup who was walking towards the table with Jack and Flynn. She couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Hiccup's face. Did he not like Jack? He _had_ been acting pretty weird since they met him. "Hey Punz, do you think Hiccup doesn't like Jack?"

Rapunzel took a bite of her food before shrugging "Hiccup likes everyone. I don't see why he wouldn't like him."

Although Hiccup never said anything to her, Rapunzel could tell that Hiccup had a thing for Merida. She figured that's why he was acting the way he was. With there being new guy possibly in the group, he probably felt like he now had competition. Jack was pretty attractive, the thing Rapunzel liked most was his smile.

The three boys sat down and Flynn gave them a smile "Hi ladies, the name is Flynn."

Rapunzel wiped her hands on her napkin before sitting up straight and smiling "Hi! I'm Rapunzel."

Merida gave him a small smile and a little wave "And I'm Merida."

Jack finished chewing his food before looking at Merida "I was meaning to ask earlier, are you Scottish?"

Merida nodded and smiled proudly "I am!"

Jack and Flynn both nodded "Nice" Flynn said before shoving food in his mouth.

Merida smiled and looked away from the boys before starting to eat her own food. She didn't know what it was, the accent made it so obvious that she was Scottish, but the fact that he actually asked made her all giddy on the inside.

Hiccup continued eating in silence. He had a bad feeling about Jack possibly becoming part of their group. He looked between Merida and Rapunzel and how they both would laugh or smile at whatever it was Jack said. He was already annoyed and done with it. The _both_ of them had crushes on him. This was just great for him. He had to deal with two girls falling over the same guy, but at the same time, he had a feeling it was going to be bad for their friendship.

"So Jack," Rapunzel started after she pushed her tray away "do you drive or will you be riding a bus?"

"Or walking?" Merida threw out there.

Her, Hiccup and Rapunzel always walked to Rapunzel's house after school. Merida decided that if Jack and Flynn walked, then they could just walk with them!

"We planned on walking. The house our dad bought isn't that far from here so, it would be a waste of gas."

Merida and Rapunzel both smiled "You can walk with us!" Merida said

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes. This isn't how he wanted his day to go. He just wanted to spend the day with his two friends, no random new kid involved. He shook his head when he heard both Flynn and Jack agree to walk with them. Now he had to deal with him after school too? He stood up to throw his tray away, not even bothering to say anything to them.

Merida raised her eyebrows when Hiccup walked away "What's been wrong with him today?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked over at him. She knew what was wrong. He was getting jealous, but she couldn't tell Merida that. She just shrugged and made a note to herself to talk to him later "I'm not really sure."


	3. The Secret Agreement

_**The Secret Agreement**_

"Hey Hic! Wait up!" Rapunzel called out to him as she ran to catch up with him "Why did you leave like that at lunch?"

Hiccup looked over at her "I was done eating, all I did was get up"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Oh come on, Hiccup. We both know that's not why you left."

Hiccup looked over at her and shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about, Punz."

Rapunzel grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around to face her "I know you have a thing for Merida."

Hiccup had a hand on the strap of his bag, how could Rapunzel have been able to tell? Was he that obvious about it? He looked away from Rapunzel and down at their feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head "It's not as obvious as you think. I just managed to catch the way you look at her sometimes, I don't think she's noticed though. You don't like Jack, do you?"

Hiccup sighed and slowly nodded his head "I just... Don't like the way she looks at him."

Rapunzel gave him a reassuring smile "If it makes you feel any better, I think she knows how you feel. Merida may be brave, but she isn't one to act on anything."

Hiccup watched Rapunzel walk away. He had his eyebrow raised and couldn't seem to figure out what she meant.

* * *

Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida walked out of their last classes of the day. Rapunzel was leaving her art class staring down at her sketchbook and at the drawing she had just completed. She was smiling to herself, feeling accomplished by what she had completed.

She was so caught up in looking at her sketchbook, she wasn't watching where she was going. She ended up bumping into someone and dropping her sketchbook "I am so sorry." She said as she bent down to pick her sketchbook up "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked up at who it was she bumped into and realized it was Jack. He gave her a smile "It's not a big deal, I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"So, are you still walking with us?" She asked him as she closed her sketchbook and put it into her bag "You're still welcome to, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Jack started walking beside her towards the exit of the school "We still are, unless Flynn changed his mind. He likes to be alone sometimes."

"Whys that?"

Jack shrugged and looked away from her "It's kind of personal. Family reasons, pretty much."

Rapunzel looked at the ground while they walked "Oh, well I understand that. Would that be the reason that you guys moved to Berk?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head "No, our dad got relocated here."

Rapunzel opened the doors to go outside and Jack followed "Well, at least you were able to make some friends your first day, right?"

"That's a plus, but I'm more worried about my sister than myself or Flynn."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side "Why?"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and looked straight ahead. Rapunzel took in his face. She'd be lying if she didn't think he was attractive. He seemed like a nice enough boy, too. She felt like the two of them could be good friends. Jack looked over at her "She's more... Shy and quiet. It took her awhile to make friends at her old school, so this is just going to be hard for her"

"What's going to be hard for who?" Merida asked as her and Hiccup walked over to them.

"It's nothing." Jack said giving her a smile.

Rapunzel couldn't explain what it was, but she liked the fact that he told her that and not Merida. It made her feel good that he probably trusted her already.

Merida looked between the two. She didn't like what was going on here. He was already sharing secrets with Rapunzel? Was she that easy of a person to trust? Merida crossed her arms, of course she was. Rapunzel is one of the most trusting people in Berk. Merida scolded herself for thinking bad about her best friend, but a part of her couldn't help but feel jealous by it.

"Should we get going?" Hiccup asked motioning for the two girls to start walking.

Rapunzel gave Hiccup a smile. He knew why, she was thinking of whatever it was she wasn't telling him and it was going to drive him insane until he found out what it was.

Jack and Rapunzel were walking side by side. Flynn had decided to walk alone, just like Jack had said he might. Merida was walking behind the two next to Hiccup. She was biting her lip and looking between the two. The fact that they were already "bonding" made her feel nervous. It made her feel like Jack liked her better already.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup was watching Merida. He could tell she was jealous. He was able to read her like the back of his hand. He continued glancing at her the whole walk to Rapunzel's house. He _was_ worried about her. He had never seen her act so... Unlike herself over someone before. Usually she rants about school on the walk to Rapunzel's but she was quiet, keeping her eyes on the two in front of them.

"Hey Jack, you're welcome to stay over for a while if you want. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. She's pretty use to having people over after school" Rapunzel said giving him a hopeful smile.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the house across the street before turning back to Rapunzel and giving her a smile "That shouldn't be a problem. I only live right there" he said pointing to the same house he was just looking at.

Merida smiled "So you could walk home with us everyday?"

Jack shrugged and followed Rapunzel to the door "I don't see why not."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Greaaaat, everyday." he mumbled under his breath.

They walked upstairs to Rapunzel's room after saying a hello to her mother and introducing her to Jack. Once upstairs, Merida grabbed Rapunzel's arm and took her away from the two boys "Punzie, I have to tell you something."

Rapunzel smiled and clapped her hands together "Okay! And then I have to tell you something"

Merida nodded and took a deep breath. She was never one to tell someone how she felt about them, but technically telling your best friend is a different story. "I know we haven't known him for long, but basically being with him all day and somewhat getting to know him has made me form sort of a.. Crush on Jack?"

Rapunzel's smile fell. Merida _does_ have a crush on Jack, which is bad for her because she was about to tell her the same thing. "Oh.. Merida, I was literally going to tell you the same thing." she bit her lip and looked down.

She'd never been in a situation like this before, and she knew Merida hadn't either. The two stood there in an awkward silence until Merida spoke up first "I got it, Punz." Rapunzel looked up from the floor and at her best friend "We'll just see whoever _he _starts showing interest in first. Pretty much letting him choose."

"But Mer, he _is_ going to make other friends besides us. Other girls. I'm sure he'd possibly like one of them, too."

"Then it's not a big deal. But this is between us." she held her hand out, waiting for Rapunzel to take it.

Rapunzel stared at Merida's hand and debated before taking it "_But_, we can't make any of the first moves or interrupt the others time with him."

Merida nodded and took her hand back "It's a deal then."

Rapunzel sighed and watched Merida walk to her room "It's a deal I guess."


End file.
